cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blake Xi/Blake's Top 10 Favorite Charts
Hello, and welcome back to another pointless Blake Xi blog, where my opinions are mine, and your opinions aren't mine. Over the course of the next 10 days, I shall be outlining my top 10 favorite charts in all of Cytus. Note that these charts may not be hard per se, but charts I personally really enjoy. Please note I am not very verbose, so these small explanations will be rather short and concise. #10= The original chiptune song, and one of my favorite pieces from Chapter 7. ---- What's that? A level 7 song? One that isn't necessarily hard? Well, go home and cry, Musik, for me, is one of the hardest level 7's I've ever played. It personally feels like an easier version of Masquerade (so much for hardest level 7), with the mirror notes near the beginning. While the chart is unremarkable to most people, I see it as one of the most intricate charts for a level 7. It's a very coordination-based chart, a la Masquerade, where speed and chaos aren't welcome. You need to tap accurately AND focusedly (is that a word?) so that you don't miss a beat and screw the song up like missing one note in Solar Wind's 8-note brigade. It is frustrating to get high TP on with its scan line BPM. That is all. |-| #9= So much pink, and so fast! Kinda frustrating for me to get high TP on... ---- 185 BPM is kinda way too fast for my tastes. Scattered notes at the beginning and near the end, really fast 8-notes that for me, are really hard to get perfect, well, perfects on, and during the flute segment, a clever mix of tap notes and hold notes that have haunted me for ages. The fast scanline of Oriens prompts you to have really quick fingers to keep up with the rush 8-note groups mid-beginning and mid-end, and the part with the flutes requires lots and lots of focus in order for you not to accidentally leave a hold note too early, which still haunts and terrorizes me T_T. A lot of work was put into Oriens' chart, which for me makes it stand out as one of the best charts in the game, as it has a great mix of rush notes, hold notes and slide notes to keep you on the edge for the whole song. |-| #8= An amazing symphonic arrangement, lacking one specific chart pattern that most songs of its artist has. ---- Yep, you guessed it, it was Requiem. In my opinion, Requiem has a very clever (and painful) usage of sliders, garnering a notoriety of having really, really weird sliders. As we all know, Requiem is an eyemedia piece, and we all know how much eyemedia loves 8-note groups. Surprisingly, Requiem has barely any 8-note groups, with myself only noticing one 8-note from the buildup to the decrescendo. The drag+click notes in the beginning murdered my face multiple times before I could get the hang of it, and the rapid switching of holding and tapping in the middle threw me off for a good month. All in all, Requiem has an excellent chart that for me is surprisingly easy to get high TP on. ...And what the hell IS Thundergar? |-| #7= Easiest x song? I think not! Have fun with TP here. Don't forget your umbrella. ---- This song is really fun to get TP on... because it's so hard to get high TP on T_T I literally only have 97.01 on WoA because of its chart: the notes are placed so oddly that you get double-sided and unfocused due to the note places. Grab your umbrellas everyone, WoA is a really, really wet song. The middle of WoA has an amazing use of drums. The note patterns are so addicting, and difficult for TP. The beginning is merciless with it oddly placed notes. The compressed 8-notes in one beat in the middle is really fun to tap, and the alternating 7-note in another part is ridiculously fun to tap. The notes are placed so well and so confusingly that TP is going to be merciless. Most people say this is the easiest Sakuzyo song, but for me, there are songs far easier than WoA. |-| #6= So much purple, and so many notes! The song feels like a slalom... ---- I can say this right now, I absolutely love 8-note groups. They keep my fingers moving constantly and I enjoy the satisfaction of getting all perfects on an 8-note. Violet is packed to the brim with them, so that's why it stands as one of my favorite charts in the game. Violet is synonymous to purple, and I personally like the color purple. Violet has so many 8-note groups that I can't stop playing it if I set foot in Chapter 0. The zigzag slides confuse me and make me think I'm riding down a ski track, which is enjoyable in its own sense. Literally the only reason I enjoy Violet is because of its insane quantity of 8-notes, barring the fact that it's a pretty hyper song and quite easy to get high TP on. That is all. |-| #5= Peaceful and calming... and BAM, you get barraged. It's quite long, isn't it? ---- Glorious RNSH, a song which had the best buildup out of every single chart for me. The calming drums and synth at the beginning served as a great appetizer of what was to come, the massive zerg rush of notes and clusters during the part where the drums go absolutely insane. RNSH has... a really long name, which is why I had to abbreviate it ;_; RNSH's zerg rush notes are insanely enjoyable to play, quite fun to get TP on and that part is generally one of the fastest paced killers out of every single song in the game. The drums bring about large waves of clusters of notes which require you to tap repeatedly downwards or upwards which can really screw with your coordination if you're unprepared. And the finale... that finale is really satisfying to play for reasons not even I can explain. |-| #4= Who knew halving the original BPM could turn a song so difficult and so awesome? The easter bunny would like to have a word with it. ---- 184 BPM... I expected this song to be faster. Apparently not, it's one of the most intricate and coordination-based charts to have ever graced Cytus. Halving the BPM of Area184 was a smart move by Rayark, Area184's chart is as funky as its song. Welcome to the home of the tap+holds, where you must NOT spam. Remember: you're not a machine gun, so approach Area184 with caution as its beats are really odd and funky. My true favorite part of Area184 is its Easter Egg, Area184 itself integrated into the chart. Honestly, it blew my mind on how brilliant Area184 was integrated, the letters and numbers actually matching the note being hit just gloriously. |-| #3= Argh... This song has a lot of tricks up its sleeve, tap one too many times and you will screw up. It's sweet and tasty! ---- Trick or Treat! This song is so tricky to play because of the odd BPM and the really, really oddly placed notes. It has so many tricky parts like the jack-o-lantern smile and SHK's 8-note groups. This song is by far the single trippiest actual chart in Cytus, with all the never before seen note patterns and the double-single-double-single note pattern in the beginning that screws me over even until today. The way that the chart perfectly syncs to the music is as sweet as the candy served on Halloween. The real amaing part though is the SHK 8-notes and the buildup to them. I don't know why, but those two parts are insanely satisfying to play since they give me a serious buzzrush of energy and adrenaline, especially when playing the buildup. |-| #2= Hail the mother of coordination based songs, with notes perfectly in-tune with the orchestra. The best double-taps in the game... ---- Red Coronation... man these slides are painful and addicting. I honestly don't know how the slides correlate to the music, but they somehow DO. There are two certain parts of TRC that I cannot stop playing. The first part is the part directly after slider hell, where you need to coordinate holding, sliding and tapping all at the same time, then subsequently after that your left hand has to do the tango while your right hand taps some notes scattered around. The next part would be the part that mimics the initial slider hell, yet also throws in some double notes that coincide perfectly with the violin. Tapping those double taps is way too satifying. |-| #1= Looks can be deceiving. This song takes pages out of Violet, Outsider, Gatorix, Theme of Kingdom no. 8, Halloween Party, Holy Knight, Dream, and LVBNR5 Schwarz (Easy). Category:Blog posts